The Hero of Twilight has Arrived! Link, come the Real World!
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: After a week of Shark's crossover to his world to Ayame's, they decided to play a game with an addition of a new member in the group! Join Link and Shark learn more about Ayame and her life!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry I didn't post any stories lately, I've been having trouble with my computer and it broke… I fried it. So here's the story. And I've been at my cousin's house for a while so please don't sue me! (This is after Worst Most Conflict.)**

A new day with Ayame, Reginald (Shark), and Kenny. Ayame wanted Kenny and Reginald to play a game on the Wii, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. She loves the game all so much, it's one of her top 5 favorite games in her life.

Though she may like the game a lot, Shark and Kenny was having a difficult time trying to get out of Ordon Village with all the chores that Link has to do. It practically took them 5 hours to leave for Hyrule. (That's when Ayame got really impatient.) The two always questioned on how she's enable to do that so easily.

They wonder why in all the dungeons, there's always a hard puzzle to solve, but Ayame gave them hints on one of the trickiest puzzle. One of the hardest dungeon was the Water Temple even though Ayame love this one a lot. (Even at times, Reginald and Kenny were raging over the enemies in the water.)

They were near the end and the boys just sighed on how long it was.

"Ayame," Both boys whine. "Did you really have to make us play Wi-Fi Princess game," the purple haired boy whined.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, it's not 'Wi-Fi Princess' it's-" Soon she was interrupted when Link was hit by a Bulblen and some strange light came from the TV.

When the light vanished, the brown hair girl was somehow lying on the ground. When she wanted to get back on her feet, something heavy was on her. Ayame looked at the figure and saw that… "L-L-L-L-L-Link is… Um…" She saw The Hero of Time/The Hero of Light was unconscious and on top of her!

Kenny opened his eyes seeing… a boy was on top of his sister… A boy was on top of his little sister… A BOY IS ON TOP OF HIS SISTER! There are really rare occasions that Kenny can easily get mad at things that doesn't really matter, and this is one of them! (If Kenshin has any siblings at all… don't ever try to touch them; he's one of those over protective big brothers)

"Ayame," Kenny replied. Suddenly the room gotten very, very ominous. That's when Reginald decided to wake up. _'Great,'_ Ayame thought, _'more trouble.'_

Shark got up from the harsh light the room feels seriously frightening in here. And the brunette knows how horrifying Kastles' anger can be. Once angered, there's no turning back now until he tears you apart. Wonder why he's mad? 1.) He knew something like this would happen, 2.) He has been playing this worthless thing that's called a game for 12 hours… and 3.) … A BOY IS ON TOP OF AYAME!

She was trying to get the young man off of her as fast as she could, but no use.

"Ayame…" The purple haired boy mumbled clearly. She has this worried expression that might kill Link (or her.) "Why is the guy in the video game…? WHY IS THAT GUY ON TOP OF YOU!?"

"Well… um… You see…" Struggling to make up an answer, a sudden thought came up in her mind. "Wait… how come Reginald can sleep with me in bed while Link isn't volunteering to be unconscious on top of me?"

_***POP***_

Yup. The brunette's big brother is now mad at the blue eyed anime character. _"Perfect chance to get the hero off of me,"_ she thought, pushing the blonde hero off of her.

"Shark," the angered red headed Himura replied. "What did mean she by 'you sleeping with AYAME!" (*gasp* OoC-ness)

"LOOK," Reginald yelled, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"OH YEAH," He protested, "THEN WHO'S FAULT IS THAT!" _'Wow,'_ Ayame thought. _'If anyone wants an over protective brother, here he is.'_

"AYAME WAS THE ONE WHO THOUGHT OF THE LAME IDEA!" He argued back.

"WELL YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID N-" Soon a moan came from Hyrule's hero.

All three saw him get up from the hard hit he got from that dimensional portal. "Ow," he complained, "what hit me." He then noticed he was laying something, or someone. He looked down and saw a beautiful maiden. Big brown eyes, hair that rivals the color of caramel, and he soft, delicate tan skin.

"Um… can you get off of me?" She complain awkwardly.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "my bad." He blushed as the green clad hero helped the Japanese iris name up. Then he noticed she was wearing unusual clothes. But then again, all three of are wearing clothes that are unusual.

"You all got strange clothing, and," the hero looked around and saw he wasn't in a Hyrule Fields or at a dungeon when that Bulben knocked him out, instead, he's a at house hold. "Where am I?"

All three turn to each other's uncertain glances, unable to fully explain the problem at hand. (And yes, the two inform Kenny about the fortune teller and about Ayame's powers of all time, space, and dimensions.) They don't really know where to start. About how the Himura's parent's death or about the encounter of that mysterious female they saw.

The patience was getting to him, so he asked, "Is this supposed to be a secret or something. I won't mind if you don't tell me, but at least answer this question."

"No," Ayame answered, "we just don't know where to start." She sat down at the couch to clear her thoughts and think a bit straighter. "Okay," she sighed.

While she wanted to give the blonde an answer, but the two other boys disagreed. "Hey, Ayame," Shark interrupted. The hero and the girl turned around to see the purplette with a serious visage. "Do you think it's a good idea? What if he can't take the answer like I did?"

He was surprised when all she did was smile. "It's alright!" She cheered. "With all my bet, this will be nothing to him!" The brunette reinsured, like nothing will go wrong. She soon turned her cheerful face onto seriousness, and quite complex.

Link on the other hand was confused by what they're saying, but he had a feeling this Ayame girl is going to explain.

"Okay," she started out, "listen carefully, this may shock you at first, but you'll understand." _'But for some reason, I have a feeling he'll at least know half of the things I'm going to say._' She thought.

"Alright, at least explain to me why I'm feeling a strange vibe over you," Link asked the only girl in this strange combinations of a group.

"Well…" she hesitated for a moment, but then she answered, "this 'strange vibe' is going to be part of this weird story I'm going to tell." He stared for the moment, only creating more silence in the air, but broke it with a sigh, embracing what's going to come at him.

"It all started about a week ago, when I was watching my favorite show." She explained clearly.

"Oh," he exclaimed looking around closely, especially at the TV. "That means I'm in this 'real world' everyone was talking about!"

The boys gasped, but not the brunette. She only nodded.

"Yes, for some reason, I expected you to know." She let out.

Another gasp, but now Link was shocked in what he heard, so he asked, "How did you know about that?"

Silence… "Don't know!" Suddenly her face turned back into a cheerful, childish one.

***Anime fall!***

"Sorry, it just felt like you'll understand half of the situation at hand, but not all of it!" She shouted embarrassingly. "Besides, like that fortune teller said! I have powers of dimensions!" Soon, it got Link's attention.

"Okay… back to the subject," she reminded them, letting them know about their awkward situation again. "Yes, this is the real world, and the reason you got transported here was because of me… though it was just an accident."

That caught his attention, _'what!? I thought only deities are capable of that type power! Is this girl a deity…?'_

"Um… anyways," the purplette responded, "Ayame has this weird powers over time, space, and all sorts of dimensions, so to make things easier for you, Ayame can travel and transport people to other dimensions." Reginald explained as if it was obvious.

"Okay," the green tunic hero started, "so when did you get your powers?"

Kenny stood up, wanting to explain the situation at hand, but soon insisted Ayame go to another room. She agreed automatically. She doesn't want to hear how _**SHE**_killed her parents again.

***Time Skip***

"And ever since then, our lives haven't been the same since our parents death, that it hasn't," Kenny explained.

"Oh… so that's how I came to 'the real world?'" Link asked, knowing full well how life is without a parent to love or care for them, and on top of that, slaughtering her parents without a choice to do so. Even getting bullied! What type of life is that? Fate has a sick sense of humor, especially her own.

The all mighty Shark also had experience without any parents, so it was just him and his little sister, Rio. And the main reason why he became a bully so no one can even try to bother him or his sister.

"Well," he spoke, breaking the silence.

Ayame came back in, hoping Kenny is done explaining about her parents.

Soon Link started to explain about, not just his dimension, but another one as well. "I think I was transported to another dimension before I came here."

"Yeah," Reginald replied. "Where exactly?"

"It's called Smash City." The left handed hero answered. "Where all warriors from other dimensions come to fight. While I was there, I heard other people there's something about a 'real world' that no one can get to, but I do have a rival of an angel." The thought of his flying friend battling made him smile, but soon said, "Whenever we fight, it's always a tie. So we really don't know who the better warrior is."

Soon the two Himura siblings thought of something in unison while looking at each other. "Is it what he's talking about what I think it is?"

**Hey guys! I'm still sorry about not posting for a while and I was panicking about my computer being fried. (Thankyou Mom for not buying a charger before it fried!) But the next chapter will come soon… hopefully. **

**Before I end it there, I have something to say. Yes, I have played and watched some of the Legend of Zelda games, but I did a little bit more research on Link. I read, throughout the game, you can create his personalities. So in all my stories, Link will have 'this bio.' (The one below.) If you people don't approve, please review on this story or personal message me! So I hope you like it! R&R!**

Link: Twilight Princess Version!

Age: 15-17… (How old is he in Twilight Princess?)

Good personalities: "This" Link is strong, loyal, intelligent, and (Obviously) courageous. He worries about people and rushes in to help them out. And he's very slow on his temper. He's somewhat child-like and pure. If he or anyone is at a sticky situation, he thinks quickly and comes to the rescue! (Thank the hero that resides in his soul!) He's a very happy and compassionate boy… young man.

Bad Personalities: Link may be pure… but he can be (at times) have somewhat naughty "perverted" thoughts. Sometimes, he use his child-like personality to get away from… bad situations. (When I mean bad, I mean that he's going to get yelled at by an adult or girl.) He can be a bit too nosy when worrying about people. Deep within that happy heart, he has a strange pain that he can't figure out. Try as he might, when someone talks about a life with no parents, it just breaks his heart. He needs to know why.


	2. Ch 2 Get the resturaunt started!

**Hello people of the world! I didn't post anything because I wanted to have a break for my summer vacation. And I notice I made a mistake on chapter 1, I said hair that rivals caramel, but I meant to say eyes that rival caramel. Now that I got that out of my system, on to chapter 2! Enjoy!**

"Let me ask you something," Ayame started. Link looked at her for her question, seeing if there's any clues for her powers. "Are the fighters named Ike, Marth, and Kirby?"

"And Lucas, Ness, and Pit." Kenny continued.

Link stared, wide eyes at their question. "Um… yes… there are fighters with those names." This is confusing for the green clad hero. How did they know their names?

"And the other worlds, are they called Smashville, Final Destination, and Delfino Plaza?"

"Why," Link hesitated for a moment, but nodded his head.

"That means." The two said in unison, but Shark and Link are totally confused on what's going on with the two. Suddenly, the Himura siblings have these big grin across their visage. "Our dreams will come true!" They shouted, surprising the two dimensional characters. Then they were doing a happy dance, with their hands clasps with the other.

"What are you talking about," Shark asked.

Soon, the Himuras stared at him as if he was an idiot.

But the girl remembered he doesn't have a game like Super Smash Bros in his universe. "It's one of the most popular video game in this entire world. It's a game that you can have battle royals, free for all, or sub space emissary with friends or online people," she explained.

"Okay," the deep ocean blue eyed teen said, getting the picture a bit. "But what is 'Sub Space Emissary'?"

"It's where you can unlock different characters by doing the main story," Kenny continued, "and by defeating a guy named Tabuu."

"HUH?!" Link shouted, "How did you know about Tabuu?"

"Who's Tabuu?" The former bully asked.

"He's an entity that wants to destroy all the dimensions that compete in our tournaments." The left handed hero answered.

"And our dream is to go there!" the shouted in unison.

They were excited and very cheery, but Shark interrupted, "Okay, but how? The fortune teller said that you're just a beginner at this stuff and I bet you have no idea how to use you powers to do so."

That hit them hard like a rock on a fragile leaf. Their hopes… and dreams… CRUSHED INTO A MILLION PIECES!

"Why would you go there? I mean, I thought people would flip out when they get sucked into a 'video game.'" Link explained as if it's a matter of fact.

"Like people say, Super Smash Brothers is a huge hit in video game history." Explained another voice.

Everyone turned to see who made that voice and to Reginald, Ayame, and Kenny's shock, it was May who made that voice. Link was unsure about this visitor, so he reached out for his sword, but before he could do that, Ayame stopped him by putting her hand in front of him.

Reginald, Ayame, and Kenny was really in an awkward situation. How will they explain Link the Hero is in their living room? They're in deep trouble!

That changed when the brunet saw her friend was wearing a pink skirt, a white bow with a pink gem on the middle and a white shirt with a pink apron. And Link thought it looked pretty weird, yet cute.

She let out a sigh, finally got an idea, so she asked, "May, why ya here? Shouldn't you be shopping with Katty? It isn't open till tomorrow."

"Yes, but don't you know what today is?" May asked, as if desperate. "How long have you played Twilight Princess for? You know today's the special event right?!"

"What, today's September 1st, a Satur-…"

Then they remembered something. 3… 2… 1… "OH SHOOT!" The Himura's scream.

"May! What time is it?!" Ayame asked, becoming desperate.

"It's 10:42 a.m., you still have time. Hurry over to the restaurant."

Kenny, Ayame and May ran to the door on the left with the other two following them. When they got there, everything was like a fast food restaurant, and Link actually knows this because the Smash World have a place like this.

The only difference about it is that there's a table cloth on each table.

"Okay…" Link began, "what is this place?"

"Don't you know?!" Ayame asked in such a rush, "Since our parent's death, we have to take care of ourselves. So we need the money to pay for this house."

That actually made sense. That would explain how they got this house in the beginning. But something Ayame said got the blue eyed anime teen about not being open till tomorrow, is today some special event or something?

"So why is this place opening today if you said it's closed till tomorrow, you mean you haven't work this summer when you had all that time?" The English version of Ryoga Kamishiro asked.

"It not that," May answered, getting everything ready to open. "We do it during all week of summers, but take a break when the weekends come. And the three of us work during the weekends when we have school days."

"Okay," Link stated, "Makes sense, but that means everything cost a ton. Well… to get a least a little education." (Remember Link is a farm boy, and a single lesson cost them a lot.)

"That's for private schools, we go to public school." May explained, looking at him. Soon she realized how this other male looked different. He looks like Link from Twilight Princess. "And what are you doing here wearing a Link costume from Twilight Princess?"

That shocked the three, but Link. Suddenly, Ayame came up with something. "We'll tell you later, we need to work, now! You know all of us don't have time!"

"WHAT!" Link and Shark exclaimed, "What is it? Are you guys endangered?!"

"Not really," Ayame answered, "but this place's reputation is."

"What?" The two said in unison. Then suddenly, they smell a type of aroma that seemed to fill the restaurant. For some reason, Shark recognized this smell, but he couldn't put his finger on it. With curiosity, the boys went to the kitchen and saw Kenny stirring some sort of thick broth.

"Hey Kenny," Reginald said, "What in the world are you making?"

"Ayame and I are making a favorite to some people," Kenny answered, "Our family's original chicken pot pie recipe."

"Wow," The blonde replied. "So what's in there?'

"Did you hear, it's a secret that it is." Kenny answered.

"Kenny! Stop with your 'that it is' talk and continue working!" Ayame shouted in frustration and in panic.

"Okay!"

"Hey," the hero of Hyrule said, "is there any way I can help?"

May wasn't sure about the stranger, but she looked around the restaurant to see it's a mess. Cobwebs on the ceiling, dust all over the place, and food scraps on the table. "Well," she started, "you can clean up this place up. Shark, you will help him."

"WHAT!" He shouted, "Why in the world should I do this?"

The brunet saw the condition of the place as well, and replied, "this place isn't going to clean itself you know, and besides," she then walked toward the purple haired boy to see if he could flinch, which happened. "We're not going to slave away while you're going to relax. Go clean up or else."

"Or else what?" He argued.

"Or else," all of a sudden, this dark and ominous aura formed around Ayame. Kenny and May knew what that creepy air means! That's her extremely horrifying alter ego came! Bad news! Bad news! They have to calm her down. She then whisper in his ear.

Shark's face became surprised at first, but when she continued, his face became blue then into a horrified look.

She soon turned into her normal self. "Okay?" He nodded in that terrified look.

**Alright! All done! R&R**


End file.
